Fortune's magic Farm
by MysticalMermaidFairy
Summary: This is Fortune's magic Farm By: Suzanne Selford I just switched it up a bit and used some of my favorite movie characters. This is my third story I'm posting so please be nice I'm still working on writing the other's but this one is quicker to type.


**This is Fortune's magic Farm**

 **By: Suzanne Selford**

 **I just switched it up a bit and used some of my favorite movie characters. This is my third story I'm posting so please be nice I'm still working on writing the other's but this one is quicker to type.**

 **Chapter one: A Slimy Gift**

Elsa stood beneath a sky as grey as a pair of stinky socks. A horde of factory workers pushed past her and her brother, eager to get home to there suppers. Having only eaten half a peanut butter jelly sandwich for lunch, Elsa ached with hunger, but she and Bunny had to run a top secret errand before she could head back to the boarding house-a secret errand that couldn't wait.

"I can't come with you guys," said Merida, who knew all about the top secret mission because she was Elsa's best friend. "I've got stupid dish duty tonight. See ya in the morning." She wiped her runny nose on her sleeve, then disappeared into the crowd.

"See ya," Elsa and Bunny called, zipping there bright yellow rain slickers all the way to there chins. "Poor Mer. Dish duty is never fun" Elsa said to Bunny. "But secret missions almost always are" Bunny whispered back.

Clutching an empty water bottle closer to her chest, Elsa and Bunny hurried away from Runny Cove's Magnificently Supreme Umbrella Factory, where they had spent the entire day standing at conveyor belts pressing labels onto boxes. Not the way most fifteen-year-olds would spend their days, but Elsa and Bunny really didn't have a choice. Even though it made them achy and sore, they never complained. There boring jobs were the only reason they could afford a PB&J and 2 rain slickers. Without the Umbrella factory Elsa and Bunny would have nothing.

They followed the gravel road that lead from the factory to the village of Runny Cove. Raindrops drummed against their plastic hoods, a sound so commonplace that they barley even noticed. It rained everyday far as long as Elsa and Bunny could remember. Sometimes the drops were as fat as thumb prints; sometimes they were almost invisible, forming a veil of mist. Sometimes they beat down so hard that they stung the twin's skin, while other times they dropped lazily from the sky like parachutists.

Because the clouds never parted in Runny Cove, the village was perpetually casting a depressing shade of sludge – the same color as the gunky stuff that clogs up bathroom sinks. Never had Bunny and Elsa soaked in the sun's warmth or walked in the moonlight but they have always dreamed of seeing a full moon like they have seen in books of their grandmothers. Never had they had they known what it's like to be completely dry. That was the reality for everyone in Runny Cove that is why no one ever move or visits. The twin's didn't blame them. Who would want to live or visit a gloomy place by the sea where it never stops raining, and where everyone's skin is puckered, pale, and covered in mold?

Whilst most of the villagers chose to sit around and complain about the mud, acting all dreary about the rain as if it has seeped inside their skin and had drowned their spirits, Elsa and Bunny's spirits refused to be extinguished, no matter how waterlogged they got. Ever heard the saying that if you've got lemons you should make lemonade? Well, when you've got mud you might as well make mud pies, or mud forts, or mud slides. And that's exactly what Elsa and Bunny did. A lowly substance, mud, but with the right outlook it can offer up endless possibilities.

While the rest of the workers headed into the village, the twins took a sharp turn off the road and started across the sand dunes. Dusk was falling, but like everyone else in Runny Cove, She was accustomed to dim light. Up and over the dunes they went, their minds on their secret errand. They needed to get it done quickly so they could get back to Mother Gothel's boardinghouse for supper.

Up and over, over and up they went, stopping only to cough. People who spent their day in damp under shirts and wet socks tend to get colds, which is why everyone had runny noses and rib-splitting coughs.

Though the crisp evening air tickled Elsa and Bunny's congested lungs, they kept there pace until she reached the driftwood forests. The logs lay in chaotic piles, some sharp branches, others with rotten patches that could break a leg. Elsa and Bunny have never seen a tightrope walker but they resembled one as they held out there arms and tiptoed across, With Elsa leading and clutching the empty water bottle. Neither of them felt even a little bit scared, as they both have ventured to the beach many times together to explore or collect treasures. Excitement drove them onward. There errand meant doing something different, something interesting, and they were the kind of people to always manage to find a bit of _interesting_ in places other people never look.

As the Twins cross the driftwood, they sang one of the little songs at just the right tempo to match their careful steps. They sang loudly because nobody was around to at them to be quiet. Here's what they sang.

 **The Nowhere Song**

 **Beyond the town, beyond the mill**

 **beyond the river, beyond the hill**

 **lies the land of Nowhere**

 **and Nowhere lies there still,**

 **for no one goes to Nowhere**

 **and no one ever will.**

It was a song they had made up about a mysterious place of their birth. At least that's what there Grandma Tala had always told them when either one of them asked, "Where did we come from?"

"Nowhere."

"Is it far away?"

"I don't know. No one knows."

As much as the twins loved there Grandmother, the lack of information drove them crazy. A person has the right to know where they come from. It's a perfectly reasonable request, not like asking for a new rain coat when the old one only has a couple holes. Merida new about her parents. She knew that her mother had died giving birth to her and that her father had died from a fever. It didn't make it any easier being an orphan any easier but at least Mer knew. Bunny and Elsa knew nothing.

"You've got to know something, Grandma. Think harder and you'll remember."

"Bunny, Elsa there's no use asking so many questions. All I know is that I found you two on one stormy morning. Nothing else. Just you both, lying on the doorstep without a stitch of clothing, screaming so loud you drowned out the wind and rain. It seemed like you both appeared out of thin air."

"But we must've come from somewhere."

"As far as I can tell is you came from nowhere, so please stop asking."

Twins that begin their life on a doorstep, without a note or clue of any kind, has a choice. They can believe that they were abandoned because no one wanted them, and they can feel like they are the most unimportant people in the world. Or they can believe, as Bunny and Elsa did, that because her organs were shrouded in mystery, that they must be an extra important people. A special pair of people. A pair not like and other person.

For a secret birth is like a secret errand – sure to yield something _interesting_.

Elsa and Bunny reached the edge of the driftwood forest and, with a graceful jump, landed in the hard, wet sand that lay at the water's edge. The cove formed a crescent as grey as the sky above, littered with the hulls of long-abandoned fishing boats. Creoste-covered pilins poked out of the water all that remained of the docks that used to line the beach. Grandma Tala had told them that the boats used to go out each morning and return each evening, overflowing with fish. But no one fished the cove anymore, not since the fish had gone away.

Elsa twisted the cap off the water bottle and handed the cap to Bunny as she waded into the water. As she submerged the bottle, air bubbles rose to the surface, bobbing between raindrops. When the bottle was full Bunny handed her the cap and Elsa recapped the bottle ant put it in her rain coat pocket. Their stomachs growled. Mother Gothel would be serving dinner soon.

There errand completed, Elsa and Bunny were about to start home when a roar rose above the rain's drumming- a roar far too loud to be there stomachs.

Something moved in the water were the cove meet the sea. Elsa and Bunny pushed off their hoods, trying to get a better look at what was moving. There were two somethings that were much bigger than they were put together, and was swimming toward them. They took a few steps backwards as it moved closer. They've never seen anything like them. Could they be dangerous?

They ran up the beach to the edge of the driftwood forests holding hands, where they watched, open-mouthed, as the large creatures emerged from the water. The creatures pulled there enormous, blubber body's onto the sand with their front flippers. The strangest nose hung from the middle of their faces, swaying back and forth as they heaved themselves up the beach. They couldn't see their mouths but they imagined a vast row of sharp teeth. If they didn't eat the twins alive, they surly would have flattened the twins like a skipping stone. Terrified, Bunny scrambled to help Elsa up some driftwood but lost their footing and fell.

 ** _ROARRRRR!_**

With a burst of sped the creatures galloped up the beach and one parked itself at Elsa's feet and the other at Bunny's. They froze and glanced at each other, rembering the story of the fishermen that fished the cove long ago had believed in sea monsters that sank ships and ate the crew.

Hot breath seared Bunny and Elsa's faces. Large black eyes surrounded by folds of skin, stared down at the twins. "Please don't eat us." They begged, looking at each other and squeezing their eyes shut. Being eaten alive wasn't something they wanted to watch. They both waited for deep, horrible pain. But a few moments passed and nothing happened they opened there eyes and looked away from each other and at the creature.

Sill staring, the monsters cocked their heads. Raindrops rolled down skin that looked like rubber. It sniffed their hair with their long noses.

"Please, Please don't eat us," The twins whimpered, scooting back against the driftwood pile.

The creatures raised their noses and opened there mouths. Elsa squealed and curled against Bunny for comfort. The twins were trapped and they knew it. They were going to die without saying goodbye to their grandmother or to Mer. They were about to become supper! "Help!" Elsa cried, though she knew the only person that would hear her would be Bunny.

The sea monsters took a deep breath, then sneezed. The force of the sneeze knocked the twins into each other. Slime shot out the end of the dangly noses and landed into the twins long Hair. Disgusting! "Cover your nose when you sneeze," Grandma Tala always said. But Elsa and Bunny weren't about to correct a sea monsters manners.

"You can sneeze on me as much as you like. Just please don't eat us." Elsa pulled on her hood as the creatures took another breath and sneezed again. This time, something else flew out of their noses and landed in the twins laps with a _thud_.

The creatures tapped there flipper impatiently and grunted, as if waiting for something. The rain beat harder. Elsa peered out from under her hood. (While Bunny's just staring at the creature in front of him that was walking away.) She didn't know what to do. What could it possibly be waiting for?

"Bless you?" She whispered.

It continued to stare. "Bless you two times?"

The nose reached forward and pointed at else's lap. She grimaced, expecting to find a booger, but found, instead a slime-covered red apple.

A real honest-to goodness apple.

Apples don't rain in Runny cove or in the wetlands outside the village. Apples rarely show up at the factory's grocery store, but only Mr. Black's assistants could afford to buy them. Elsa and Bunny have never tasted one. That never even held one. Elsa picked it up. It would cost an entire day's wages to buy one half the size. The sea monster grunted again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." She held it out. Should she stick it back up its nose?

To her amazement, the sea monster shook its head. "Don't you want it back?"

It shook its head again. Then, with a roar that vibrated the twin's teeth, it turned and made its way back to the water. They haven't eaten them. It hadn't flattened them. They only sneezed on them. "THANK YOU!" they yelled waving the apples. Both of the creatures turned and nodded at them. Than swimmed out of sight.

The Twins then look at each other and put the apples into their pockets while talking and starting home.

 **Please check out my other two storys.**


End file.
